Commercial trucking companies are under enormous pressures to stay financially healthy and need to find new ways to increase the efficiency of their fleet. One way to increase fleet efficiency is to reduce the weight of the wheel hubs in the trucks by creating them from lightweight materials such as aluminum. The high cost of lightweight aluminum hubs relative to conventional cast iron hubs can be offset in a relatively short time by fuel savings and increased cargo capacity. The lightweight and ease of processing makes aluminum an attractive material in weight sensitive systems, but aluminum also has a few drawbacks, namely its ability to easily conduct heat, and the fact that it loses strength rapidly at temperatures over 350 degrees. Not all vehicles are suitable for aluminum wheel hubs, however, so it would also be useful to design a wheel hub composed of iron or other metals that avoids the thermal and strength problems of current disk brake hub assemblies.
Over 95 percent of the semi-trucks and trailers on the road in the United States use drum brake systems. Market and regulatory forces are driving an increase in demand for disk brake systems despite their past reputation as being heavier and more expensive than drum systems. Furthermore, disk brake systems encounter thermal problems. The disks or rotors are the heat sink for a vehicle's kinetic energy that is converted to thermal energy during the braking process. Truck rotors routinely reach temperatures of over 900 degrees and that can cause thermal distortion of the rotors and brake failure. The thermal induced distortion effects need to be considered when designing the rotor mount system.
Simply bolting a flat disk or rotor to a rigid hub exacerbates the rotor's thermal distortion. The mounting bolts constrain the inside diameter of the rotor while the outside diameter is free to grow as the rotor heats up. Having the bolts attached to only one friction face, as in some designs, magnifies the constrained rotor's tendency to distort into a cone shape as it heats up. Excessively coned rotors cause excess wear on the brake pads in addition to accelerating the formation and growth of fatigue cracks in the rotors.